The use of tobacco products and the harmful side effects of smoking tobacco continue to gain increasing attention worldwide. As more regulations come into effect regarding smoking in the work place or in public, interest in developing alternative products is growing significantly. One method of reducing the harmful side effects of smoking is to not burn the tobacco products. This is because many of the harmful analytes, such as Hoffman analytes, obtained from smoking are received due to the burning of the material.
A difficulty of developing and marketing a device that can deliver an aerosolized tobacco product is catering to the user in terms of visual and physical appeal of use. A device that can be used multiple times to aerosolize a variety of different substances while providing similar sensations to the user as those from smoking, such as visual vapor, are desirable. A device and product that can aerosolize a tobacco product and reduce Hoffman analytes and mutagenic compounds delivered to a user as compared to smoking are also desirable.